


Asking For It

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Don't look so serious," says Vala. She takes a step closer to Laura. "They're not going to sacrifice us until the sun's at its highest point, and that's not for hours yet. Plenty of time to make it back to the 'gate."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/20835.html) on LJ.

"I have to admit," says Vala, twisting a little, "I thought this galaxy was going to be boring." She's tied back-to-back with Laura, which should theoretically hamper their escape. Laura thinks she might be lucky that she's been sent on a covert fact-finding mission with one of the best escape artists in three galaxies. Even if said escape artist got them caught because she saw a piece of Ancient tech that was more temptation than a girl could take. Her words, not Laura's.

Laura laughs and shifts her weight, trying to ease the pull of the ropes on her shoulder sockets. "Thought you'd been hanging around the SGC crowd long enough to know nothing's going to be boring."

"There's not boring as in 'oh, the world is going to end' and not boring as in 'oh, we're all about to die,' but this is a whole new kind of not boring." Vala twists again, harder this time, and Laura bites back a yelp of pain. Big, tough Marines don't yelp. "I've never been the planned sacrifice in a Wraith-pacification ceremony."

"That's usually Colonel Sheppard's job," says Laura dryly.

"He _does_ look like a rather tasty treat, don't you think?" asks Vala. "And not just for the Wraith."

"I've noticed." Laura probably shouldn't admit this, but Vala's exuberance draws it out of her. And, well, Colonel Sheppard _is_ pretty good-looking.

"Of course you have, dear," says Vala. She twists one last time, and, out of the corner of her eye, Laura can see one of Vala's arms shake free of the ropes. "Much better."

There's a smug tone to Vala's voice, but Laura can live with that. A little more wriggling and twisting, some abraded skin, and they're facing each other. That's something, at least. "Look at all the things I've gotta do to get a date in this galaxy," says Laura.

"Mm." Vala's worrying at the ropes around her other wrist. "I heard about the little body-sharing incident."

"Everyone has." Laura tries not to stare. They're both in the light, gauzy robes favored by Wraith worshippers, and the cleavage shown on these suckers is incredible. Okay, fine, _Vala's_ cleavage is incredible. "Almost got those ropes?"

Vala looks up and meets Laura's eyes. "Just about," she says, and then both Vala's hands are free. She smirks at Laura. "Anyone tell you that's a look that suits you, darling?"

"No one on this planet, that's for sure," grumbles Laura. She holds her bound wrists out and looks at Vala impatiently.

Vala gives Laura a slow, speculative perusal, and Laura frowns. She _knows_ that kind of look. She hasn't gotten it from a woman in a long time, not since she joined ROTC in college. "Don't look so serious," says Vala. She takes a step closer to Laura. "They're not going to sacrifice us until the sun's at its highest point, and that's not for _hours_ yet. Plenty of time to make it back to the 'gate."

"They ever tell you about the American military and its regulations?" asks Laura. She controls a gasp as Vala inches closer, so that their bodies are touching.

"I don't particularly _care_ about that regulation," says Vala. Her smile is almost predatory.

Laura knows what's coming. There's something about danger, about tied up with a beautiful alien woman, and the idea starts getting irresistible. She moves, rubs her breasts against Vala's, and tosses her hair back over her shoulder as she smirks.

"For shame, Lieutenant," says Vala, her voice low. "Breaking some rules, are we?"

Oh. Laura knows this game. She _likes_ this game, and she's very good at it. "That's me." Laura's defiant. She's just asking to be taken down a peg or two now. "You wanna make something of it?"

Vala moves, roughly turning Laura around, and pushing her against the wall. Laura struggles, but only enough to make sure Vala works for it. They're breathing heavily now, Laura's cheek pressed hard against the cold stone of their prison cell. Vala's pressed up against Laura's back, one hand caressing her ass. "And what if I do?" asks Vala. The smack of her hand echoes in the small room, the gauze no barrier.

The second smack gets no reaction from Laura, nor does the third, so Vala strikes harder the fourth time. A whimper bursts past Laura's closed mouth, and Vala makes a satisfied sound. "You just love this, don't you, darling?"

Laura nods, pushing her ass back against Vala's hand, but Vala steps back. Okay, that's just _not_ fair. For an instant, there's nothing, and Laura wonders what's going to happen next. Then she feels strong, sure fingers pushing her sleeves down her shoulders, letting the fabric hang from her waist. Laura glances back. Vala's naked. There are red marks on her wrists where the ropes have rubbed the skin away. "I want--"

Vala yanks up Laura's skirt and smacks her, hard, on the ass. "You want exactly what I'm going to give you, don't you?"

Oh, payback is gonna be a bitch tonight, after they get back home and debrief. She can ambush Vala in the shower. But for right now, Laura's willing to play by Vala's rules. "What is it you wanna give me?" she asks.

"We're going to have a whole lot of fun here," says Vala. Her fingers slide around, past Laura's bound wrists, and her hands bunch up the fabric of Laura's skirt. Vala pushes her hand down the waistband of Laura's underwear, circles Laura's clit with one finger. It's not enough, and Laura tries to shove against Vala's hand, but she pulls it away. "Naughty, naughty, being this wet. What would you do if that delicious Colonel Sheppard of yours were to burst in right now?"

She'd come so hard she'd see stars, that's what Laura would do. Just the thought makes her pussy clench up and heat well through her body. Laura can't help but let her head fall back against Vala's shoulder. She wants to turn around and mouth her way down Vala's body until she can taste her, but when she tries to twist, Vala shoves her back against the wall.

"If you don't do what I say, you're not going to come before we get out of this room," says Vala. Her voice is darker now, and Laura nods. She turns Laura around, drags her to the ground.

Her legs are splayed, moved so Vala can see her. The dress is bunched around Laura's waist, and Vala's straddling her, biting down on her shoulder, then her breast. Laura arches up, and Vala scoots back and brings her hand up. Her open palm connects with Laura's cunt, hard, and the sharp sting shocks her into a small orgasm. It's barely anything, and Laura needs more.

She's still tied up, and so Laura reaches down, rope dragging against her belly, and starts rubbing at her own clit. The burn of rope on her skin is harsh, a contrast with her soft skin, and it's so good. Vala only lets her touch herself for a brief moment, and then she's pulling Laura's hand away, pressing her hips down and stilling them.

They're breathing hard, gasping in the still air of their prison, and then Vala smiles slowly and shakes her head. Laura licks her lips at the promise in Vala's smile, then gives her a challenging look. "Come on, then," says Laura.

Vala's fingers fly across Laura's body, pinching at her stomach, leaving sharp pains, and the promise of bruises that will remind Laura of this encounter for at least a week. She twists at Laura's nipples, and Laura whimpers again, her head flung back. She's wet, God, and she wants this. All Laura can think about is the sharp spikes of sensation, the way Vala's working her body up, until finally, Vala's fingers are driving into her.

Their mouths clash in a kiss, and Vala bites at Laura's lip. Laura groans, shoving herself onto Vala's fingers as she's being fucked. Vala's thumb works at her clit, and she presses down hard, swallowing Laura's scream with her mouth.

It's all Laura can do to lay there and recover. Vala's hands are tender now, brushing red-gold strands of hair away from Laura's face. "Feel better?" she asks Laura.

"Much." Laura smiles, lifts herself up to her knees.

"No!" She'd say Vala's voice is panicked, but Vala covers well. "No kneeling," says Vala as she sits up. She says it more quietly this time.

Laura remembers that Vala used to be host to a Goa'uld. They sound nastier than the Wraith, in their own way. "We're good," says Laura. She reaches out, slips her arms around Vala, and draws them closer together.

This is a soft kiss now, gentle, and Laura draws it out. Vala's panting and breathless, grinding against Laura's thigh. She's working at the ropes, and as soon as Laura's hands are free, one hand darts down. Vala lifts herself up, and Laura spreads her cunt, draws her fingers through it and pushes up.

Vala cries out and comes, and Laura grins. "Enjoy yourself?" she asks.

"Plenty," says Vala, and they kiss one last time. "Ready to make our daring escape in a clever-yet-stylish fashion?"

Laura laughs as they stand. Vala drags her gown back on over her head as Laura straightens hers out. "Always," she says. She watches Vala sway over to the door and pull a pick out from where she'd hidden it in the elaborate knot of her hair, which is _beautifully_ disheveled.

Oh, yeah. They're going to have _fun_ while Vala's here.

\--end--


End file.
